


Shame

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, gendry on the other hand...., people gossip arya doesn't give a fuck, yeah idk how much it fills the prompt but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always liked to gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I'm late, but y'all are used by now, right? Sorry for this and if there are any mistakes.

People loved to gossip. It was an universal truth and Arya knew that very well. So she didn’t bat an eyelash when she heard people gossiping around Winterfell about her and Gendry. It wasn’t like they tried to keep it secret or anything like that. And even if they tried, honestly, they would fall miserably. She was sleeping in the forge for screaming out loud, people would speculate and gossip on this even if it wasn’t true. It seemed like it was the main gossiping topic around Winterfell these days. The opinions were pretty variated. She overheard some kitchen girls gushing over them. 

‘Have you seen the way they look at each other? They are so in love!’ 

‘A warrior princess and a bastard knight, it would be such a nice song!’

Then there were people that didn’t care about it.

‘Lady Arya can do what the fuck she wants, isn’t like anybody is capable of stopping her anyway.’

And then there were people that considered the relationship horrible and improper.

‘Can you imagine? Our princess with a lowborn bastard? It’s shameful! King Bran should do something about it.’

That’s how it usually was going. Bran probably knew anyway and he never tried to force her to do anything against her will(like marrying a stupid lord or another) and she really appreciated that. Arya was indifferent to these negative comments. The only one that made her blood boil was when she overheard somebody saying ‘Lord Eddard is turning over in his grave.’ She had a serious desire and go and punch that person right in the face and tell them they didn’t know shit about what her father and they should stop assuming things. But if she learned anything during her seven and ten years was to control her temper. She let it slip. But she couldn’t help, but think her father wouldn’t have minded that much. Gendry was hardworking, loyal and cared about her. If she was honest, her father would have really liked Gendry if he would’ve met him. 

Besides that one, Arya couldn’t care less about gossip. Gendry on the other hand…

Gendry hated it. He hated the way people looked at him, while secretively mumbling to each other. He had been told all his life he was worthless, he didn’t need it to hear it again.

He hated that….Arya just hit him in the head with a pillow.

“Stop thinking.” she mumbled sleepy.

“You usually tell me to think more.” he said sketching a smile. Let it to Arya to manage to make him smile when he was angry and bothered.

“Exception day.”  
“It’s night.”

She shifted a little and managed to elbow him in the balls. He groaned.

“That’s what you get for trying to be a sassy with me.”

She shifted again, coming on top of him, then she gave him a peck on the lips.

Gendry wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place.

“You should be more careful with that region. There is something extremely valuable for both of us.”

Arya tried to knee him in the balls this time, but she missed. The they both chuckled, amused at their own behaviour. Till Gendry remembered why this whole thing started.

“I’m sorry.”he wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for. He felt like he was apologizing for everything or better said, trying to.

Arya put her hands on the sides of his face.

“Gendry, look at me.”he did”There is nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong.”

“Deflowering you-” he didn’t know Arya could roll her eyes that hard.

“That may be considered wrong by other people standards. But not with us. I know it’s hard for you to hear all that gossip and bullshit coming from them. But please, try not letting it affect you. Their opinions don’t matter. Not now nor ever. Got it?”

“Yes, m’lady.” he dodged another knee in the balls.”Do I get something though?”he questioned a smile forming on his lips.

Arya rose her eyebrows.

“You know, for being a fast learner? Like when you were teaching e how to read and write and you gave me little recompensations and stimulations?”

Arya started to smirk too.

“Oh? Are you suggesting we should fuck again?”

“Of course not.”he said, faking innocence.” But if that’s what you’re thinking about…”

“Are you trying to break our record of rounds per night?”

“Well, I can’t break it on my ow-oh”his sentence turned into a moan when Arya started grinding her hips against his.

“You were saying?”

“Let’s fucking establish another record.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
